Maximum Ride: Take it as it comes
by IceCweamWuver
Summary: Sure, Max rescued her mom. Okay, Fang and Max are together. But what about saving the world? And the whitecoat-run companies/corporations? FAXNESS LOVER! Bits & pieces of Niggy included. Chap. Count: 27 is up! R&R!
1. Eraser Max!

Chap. 1

The Eraser's Back!

Ahhh, hot showers. They make my day. I haven't had one since ever. Fortunately for the flock, my mom (Dr. Martinez to you ill informed) offered to let us stay at her place after we saved her from the 'evil clutches of Mr. Chu'. Not so evil anymore, huh? I accepted. (DUH.) 'Cause that meant seeing more of Ella (my half – sister) and Mom's AWESOMELY wonderful chocolate chip cookies.

I rubbed my hand against the fogged – up mirror, and stifled a gasp.

_Eraser Max_.

I was starting to hyperventilate when I remembered… I could just ask Mom. I dressed quickly, and bounded out of the bath room.

And bumped into a very hard chest.

Fang. He raised and eyebrow.

"What's the rush?"

"Nothing."

He raised the other eyebrow. "Liar."

I sighed heavily, and said, "look, I don't want to explain here, alright?"

Fang pulled me into my room.

"Okay, explain," he demanded.

"I -" I managed to say, but choked. I sank onto the bed. "Eraser Max," I whispered. "It's back."

Fang's face remained impassive. "And?"

That ticked me off. A LOT. I turned into and Eraser, and all I get is an "and"?

"And what?" I hissed, thoroughly pissed. "I turn into an Eraser and kill everyone?"

"that wouldn't happen, Max," said Fang.

My anger started to bubble up more. "Are you freaking serious? I'm turning into a frickin' Eraser and all you're gonna do is sit there and say, 'No, it's not gonna happen'?"

The tension I had been holding in exploded, and I could feel the tears running down my cheeks. "You don't get it," I choked out. "Who will I be after I'm not Max anymore? Where will the flock be?!" I had started quietly, but my voice had started to escalate.

"Shh, Max," said Fang.

I didn't WANT to 'Shh'. I wanted to scream. Scream and sob it all out.

My anger was lost on Fang. He sat down and wrapped his arms around me.

"It's fine, Max. Everything's fine."

I started to sob. I tried to stop. I couldn't. Fang stroked my hair and kissed the top of my head. I leaned into his shoulder and cried.

A/N: TOUCHING! Who knew Max was such a crier? I didn't.

REVIEW, please! This is usually the place where I put something like, 'I'll love you for the rest of your life if you review' or 'I'll be your bestest friend', but I'm a unique kinda person.

LOVE, IceCweamWuver.


	2. K I S S I N G!

Chap. 2

K – I – S – S – I – N – G!

I woke up feeling totally exhausted. Just drained out. I blinked a couple of times, and my room came into focus.

Fang was sitting at the foot of my bed, leaning against the wall and dozing off.

I checked the clock. Great, 6:30 AM.

Fang groaned in his sleep. I panicked almost forgetting he was here.

I jumped out of bed and gave a small yelp.

This woke him up. Fang opened his eyes, alert for any dangers. He found none.

Glancing up at me, he yawned and stretched. I plopped back on my bed, not meeting his look.

He was hot in the mornings. Wait – whaaaaat?

Ugh, Angel's probably still asleep and didn't catch it anyways…

_Did too!_ Said her sweet voice. Yup, she's a mind reader. My baby. Well, not technically my baby, but, you know…

Fang's stare became too much. I looked at him.

"What?" I snapped.

He didn't answer. His face was blank like he was listening to someone talk.

Oh, god. Angel.

I jumped about 10 feet in the air. If that's possible to do while sitting down.

Fang grabbed my wrist, and I fell back on the bed.

He leaned in, and _kissed_ me.

_Ha! _Angel yelled/thought triumphantly.

It was heaven. Pure heaven. I could could die and be happy.

Angel apparently relayed my thoughts to Fnge, because he pulled away.

"Max," he breathed. Just looking at him made my heart beat a little faster and my head spin.

Fang locked his lips to mine again. My mind went blank.

And I kissed him back. It felt so right, just sitting and kissing.

**He's the one**, said my Voice.

Wait. Normal people don't have Voices. I've never been normal, anyway.

**Huh?** I thought back groggily.

**Fang's your soulmate, Max.**

Finally. Some decent information.


	3. Hilarity

Chap. 3

Hilarity

Fang POV

She. Kissed. Me.

She was kissing me.

It felt so good. Max was beautiful and perfect, and --

Ugh. Forget I said that.

And then somebody barged right in her room.  
"Max! I -" yelled Gazzy. Then he saw us and gasped.

Max detached herself from my lips and said threateningly, "One word, Gazzy, and you're history."

That's my girl.

"NUDGE! IGGY!" screamed the Gasman.

They came running.

"Hey Fang!" started the little motor – mouth Nudge. "I was – hey, why are you sitting in Max's bed? And why's our hair all messed up? You too, Max! Wait – you – I – EEEWW!" she screeched.

Iggy gaped at me.

"Gross!" yelled Gazzy. He and Nudge ran out.

"You," Iggy started to say.

"NOT!" Max and I both screeched.

"Oh. Okay. Anyways…" he said with a devious, untrustworthy smile on his face

I sent him a look that clearly said, _Shuddup, idiot. _He didn't.

"I thought that you and Max were just _friends_… and here you are, in Max's room. Clearly we all had some _fun_ last night." Iggy winked.

"ARGHH!" Max cried out in frustration. She jumped out of bed and stomped, out, socking Iggy in the stomach on her way.

Iggy doubled over in pain. No – not pain. LAUGHTER.

That got me really mad. I stood up and punched him in the stomach as well. Now _that_ would hurt.

A/N: I'm sorry, it's short!!

Mucho thanks to SanraitaFang, xoxoxoBethany, and Kamanie28 for reviewing.

T_T SHORT CHAPTER!

I promise to make longer ones. SORRY!

I keep forgetting to put disclaimers.

I don't own MR, just this plot (it didn't appear yet, I know.)


	4. Breakfast

Chap.5

Breakfast

I stormed angrily out of my room, leaving Fang still sitting in my bed and Iggy dying from laughter.

_Idiot!_ I fumed silently in my head. _Son of a bi- uh, GUN!_

_Max?_ said Angel's voice in my head. _Why are you so mad?_

_Iggy was being silly, sweetie,_ I replied tiredly.

_Oh. Max?_

_Yes?_

_What's 'bitch'?_

Whoa. Where'd she learn that one? _Grown up words, Angel, _I replied.

_Okay… I'm hungry, Max! Can Iggy cook something?_

_Sure, honey. Get everyone downstairs, 'kay?_

_Okay! _And with that, Angel 'left' my mind.

Downstairs, I found a bemused Dr. Martinez listening to the flock rant.

"And then I opened the door, and they were just sitting there -"

"And he started screaming for me and Iggy and I was like, OMG, 'cause their hair was ll messed up, and Fang was, like, sitting in her bed, like he'd slept overnight, and -"

"Nudge," Mom interrupted. "You cannot say 'like' or 'and' more than 3 times in a sentence before it becomes a run – on."

Nudge blushed.

I pretended to walk in loudly and clear my throat. They all jumped up in surprise. "Well," I said pretending to be oblivious of their… _previous_ conversation. "What's for breakfast?"

Mom was the 1st to regain her composure. "Not sure, Max," she said calmly. "Gazzy, you go ask Iggy."

Iggy who was still obviously howling with hilarity, came down the stairs about 2 minutes later.

"I'm -" he said, between bursts of laughter. "Making French -" laugh. "Toast with eggs."

"I want mine scrambled!" said Angel.

"Sunnyside up!"

"Powdered sugar, too!"

When everyone was done personalizing their orders, Iggy went to start breakfast.

I looked down to inspect myself. I was still wearing the old sweats I had slept in last night. I went back to my room to change.

In my room, I found a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, and strolled into the bathroom across the hall.

I opened the door, and then _BAM_. Bumped into Fang again. Whoa. A total déjà vu moment. How does he manage to be so "Mr. Tall and Dark"? I'll never manage to find out.

PAGEBREAK, BABY!

Iggy POV

When I finally finished all seven of the jumbo – sized breakfasts, the whole flock, Ella (sigh.) and Dr M. were already at the table. Max and Fang were probably off somewhere making out again. It made me want to laugh, just thinking about it.

Nudge, still babbling endlessly, continued her daily morning talk.

"So now, I have these reaallyy awesome beige capris, and I don't have ANY top to go with it! I mean, pink with beige is too light, and black or blue would make me look emo or something, and red, orange or yellow, are like, sun colors. BEIGE with sun colors is just too bright!"

Ella (another sigh) who was soaking this girl talk all in, said, "Well, beige looks really good with purple! I have this purple top, and it's all sparkly…" I didn't bother to listen to the rest. I _was_ already blind. I didn't want to be deaf too.

A/N: A little humor on Iggy's part. I actually combined 2 chap. to make this one longer. IGGY LIKES ELLA! :D I'll update soon. REVIEW!


	5. The Flock Goes to School P1

Chap. 5

The Flock Goes to School

"Max," I said coolly.

"Yes?"

"Why are you changing?"

"'Cause I look horrible in sweats."

She had such a high opinion of herself. (Sarcasm.) Max looked beautiful in anything.

"We have school today," I reminded her.

"Gah!" she cried. Obviously not. "I can't wear shorts to school!" she ran back into her room.

I chuckled. Yes, you heard right. The flock was going to school. Not THE School, mind. Normal school.

I made my way back down for breakfast, and pretty much finished my super sized toast, eggs, jam, and orange juice by the time Max came down.

"You look soo pretty!" Angel squealed.

"Thanks," said Max, blushing. Max BLUSHED?

She _was_ pretty. She always was pretty. I heard Angel's high – pitched giggle in my mind. At least this school let us wear what we liked. Believe me, uniforms are not my thing.

"Alright, flock!" Max commanded in her 'leaderly' way. "We have school today." She made a face, but continued. "Since everyone is almost done eating, you have 10 minutes to get changed, eaten, and into the car. We're taking a 'it – stop at Starbucks, and if you aren't all in the van by then…" Max's voice trailed off suggestively.

Of course, that got everyone in the mini – van in about 2 seconds flat. Except Nudge, who took about 9 minutes and 50 seconds. If my watch is right.

A/N: I know this is a short chapter, but the next will be longer! I would appreciate any suggestions of what I should write next… I'm thinking Angel's POV at Starbucks. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


	6. The Flock Goes to School P2

Chap. 6

The Flock Goes to School Part 2

Angel POV

School! Believe it or not, I loved the school we went to back in Virginia, even though Sam turned out to be an Eraser (A/N: Whoaa, shocker!) and Max and Fang getting all jealous.

Yup. Jealous. They were for a matter of fact, unable to admit they had feelings for each other.

I whistled as I skipped into Starbucks. I _adore _that place.

"Max, can you get me a latte?" I used my little – girl voice.

"What kind, honey?"

"Any!" I cried happily.

"Do you want a small or a medium?" asked Max.

"Uh, a large?" I suggested hopefully.

Max shook her head. "No way."

I sighed. "Okay." Max was really stubborn sometimes.

I nabbed a table before the group behind s could. "C'mon, guys," I told the flock. They all sat, except for Max and Fang who were tensely searching for all of the exits.

_Relax,_ I thought to them. _Go get our orders. _Grudgingly, they trudged off.

Then it happened. _There they are,_ I heard. _Project C – 11431. _Oh, no! Erasers! I located Max and the Flock's thoughts, and told them,_ Erasers!_

Max POV

Fu –I mean, darn it. My first instincts were to get the hell outta there, but I kept my cool.

_How many?_ I asked Angel.

_Uh, 2?_

I was confused. _So little?_

_They just dropped by for coffee, _Angel explained. _And then they recognized us._

I had a sudden urge to laugh. Who knew Erasers drank coffee?

_They're thinking of a way to ambush us. _Slight pause. _Ig wants to blow 'em up._

_No, _I thought firmly,_ too many people. Okay here' what we do. Angel, you give them an irresistible urge to go to the 'bathroom', and then we bolt, 'kay? _

_Sure!_

As soon as the door to the Men's' room swung shut, we were all running for exits.

"Okay," I told the flock. "We're leaving the car here and flyin' it to school today."

Fang gave me his 'whatever' look, and handed me my espresso.

"Huh?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"I got all the coffees when you were 'planning'," he explained, smirking.

I rolled my eyes but nevertheless took my coffee. If he smirks another time, I'll sock him in the face.

A/N: Heeyyo! REVIEW, please! I just checked the 'traffic' there's like, 120 – something hits, and only EIGHT frickin' reviews. So review like Max is gonna sock you in the face. Check out my poll!


	7. Gazzy's Comeback

Chap. 7

Gazzy's Comeback

Gasman POV

I _knew_ my day had been going downhill since morning. I literally woke up on the wrong side of bed. There was this huugee KABAANG from somewhere and still half – asleep, I rolled over. And ended on the floor.

Then, Ig forgot to put that powdered sugar stuff on my toast. I know it's for waffles, but I like it on toast, too.

_NOW,_ Erasers come. Great.

We landed a quarter mile away from school, and had to walk.

Le me tell you, it must be Max's super speed or something, but how can someone run a quarter mile without stopping?  
"C'mon, we're late!" Max called, all the way up front. The only one that could keep up with her was Fang.

I'd like to see _him_ drink TWO coffees, then jog that far.

I started jogging faster and caught up to them (Fang and Max.)

I was totally out of breath. "Slow -"pant "down!" pant.

Fang smirked. I need a comeback!

_Gazzy,_ said Angel.

_Yeah, sis?_

_How about, 'what've you to been doin' up here, kissing?' _Angel suggested.

_Ohmygod, I love you! _I thought excitedly.

Distinctly, I heard Angel say, _eew._

"Well Fang," I said, smiling so much all of my teeth probably showed. "What've you and Max been doing up here, kissing?"

That _totally_ wiped the smirk off his face.

Life is good.

A/N: One of my favorite characters is GAZZY! He's just soo cuuutee! REVIEW! I only get 1 review per every 41 hits/viewers! Like I said, I appreciate constructive criticism, not just compliments! I know that this is really short, so I swear to whatever heavens above the next one will be longer!

**Here's a preview:**

Max POV

"Max -" Fang started to say.

"What the f- is you problem???????!" I started screeching. "So now you have Ms. Perfect, why don' you go running back to her, huh?"

"'Cause I like you, Max."

WHHAAATTT?


	8. Screw Redheads

Chap. 8

Screw Redheads

Max POV

I wanted to rip her freaking head off. No, not Nudge or Angel, of course.

That bitch.

_Flashback_

"Hello," said a sickly sweet voice. "You must be the new students." A girl inspected all of us, skipping over most of the flock and lingering on Fang.

Damn right, he's hot.

"I'm the valedictorian, here to escort you to your classed," she continued, "my name's Layla." Her eyes still glued to Fang, she started to walk into the school. I noticed she was a redhead.

Her staring was starting to annoy me. Not because she has red hair.

"So, you must be Nick," she purred. God, EW. Lame – O!

"Uh, yeah," he said.

"So what class are you in?"

I cleared my throat loudly, and Layla seemed to notice me.

"Yes?" she snapped.

Whoa, touchy. "Where's the girls' bathroom?"

Her face softened a bit, but her eyes still glared. Fang gave me a "help – me – I'll – do – anything" look. I chuckled.

"Down the hall, make a right, and it's on the left," she instructed.

"Thanks," I said icily. Layla recoiled.

Leaving Fang to his 'adoring fan girl', I walked off. Well, kind of tried not to stomp off.

_End of Flashback_

In the bathroom, I splashed water in my face.

_Gah, screw redheads._

_Max,_ whined Angel's voice in my head. _Fang says he feels like he's in that place where people have horns and pitchforks and fire._

I suppressed a laugh. _Yeah, 'cause he's having so much fun flirting with Ms. I'm Layla the Valedictorian._

_No, _she said, well thought earnestly, _he's trying to escape in the boys' bathroom._

_What's Ms. Layla doing, standing outside the stall?_

And then, suddenly, the door to the girls' bathroom swung open, and Fang rushed in.

I gave him a _WTF? _Look.

"She was following me."

I snorted. "I don't doubt it."

"No, really."

"She's probably in the boys' bathroom looking for you. "My voice turned icy. "Why don't you get back to your precious Layla? I'm sure she's feeling so sad and lonely with out you."

"Max -"

"What the f- is your problem?!" I started yelling. "So now that you have Ms. Perfect, why don't you go running back to her, huh?"

"'Cause I like you, Max."

Whaaaaaaa?!

Fang POV

Max's face froze in shock and my heart sank.

_I like you, Max._

The four words I haven't been able to utter for the last 2 years.

"What?" mumbled Max again, pressing her fingers to her temple. She did that a lot.

"I like you." Those words again.

Max smiled her face lighting up. "I like you too, Fang."

I wanted to hug her. To hold her. To kiss her. I momentarily froze. I wanted to _kiss_ her? Some thing must be wrong with me.

I hugged her. I was so perfect, this 'Hallmark' moment (as Max puts it) that both of us jumped at the sound of banging on the door.

"Open up, Max!" called Layla. "The door's locked. I can't get in!"

"I locked it," I whispered to Max.

"Okay." Max thought for a moment, knitting her eyebrows together. "You go stand on a toilet. Lock the stall."

"But -"

"Shh!" Max glanced back at the door. "When Layla and I get out of here, get out of the stall, wash your hands, and come back to meet us."

I quickly scrambled into one of the stalls and listened to Max unlocking the door.  
"Max!" said Layla's fake, 'cheerful' voice. "Is Nick in here?"

Max laughed fakely. It probably sounded real to Layla, but I knew Max too well. The only time she would be laughing at Layla would be when Layla spilled stuff all over herself or something.

"Why would -" laugh "F – Nick be in the -" another laugh "girls' bathroom?"

"I dunno," Layla said. "Just had a hunch. I needed to use the restroom anyway."

_Please not this stall, please not this stall,_ I prayed. Lucky me, she got the stall 2 doors away. Whew.

I waited until they both left, which was a while, and unlocked the stall and got out. I washed my hands.

Walking as slowly as I dared, I went back toward the flock and –shudder- Layla.

"F – Nick, where have you been?" said Max in her fake voice. "Layla was looking for you." I could smell the contempt in her voice.

"Okay," Layla told us, "let's get to class. Nick, Max, and I have homeroom together." Wonderful. (Sarcasm.) I didn't listen while she rattled off the other classes.

The flock split up, Max, Layla and me heading toward our class.

"So, Nick," said Layla 'seductively' (ew) "do you have a girlfriend?" I almost gagged. I could _hear_ that girl on my blog asking the same question.

"Mm – hmm," I said through clenched teeth.

"Yes or no?"

"Actually," Max interrupted, slipping her arm around my waist, "he's taken."

The shocked look Layla's face me want to laugh. Not used to being told no?

She snorted. "Whatever."

I was so relieved I could've kissed Max. Literally.

A smile spread across Max's face.

_I told her!_ Said Angel's voice.

_Gah! _I mentally goaded myself. Oh well. I probably didn't matter, since Max already knew how I felt.

Max's smile grew wider, if possible. She kissed my cheek.

I floated on air for the rest of the day.

* * *

A/N: I learned how to put the line thingy!

REVIEW, PLEASE! Constructive critisicism is appreciated. Mucho thanks to WritersHeart101 for telling me to fix the poll. VOTE, baby!

Y'know how we combine Fang + Max?

So, FAX, right?

What if you combine READ and REVIEW?

Still REVIEW! So read and review! REVIEW!

LOL! :D

~IceCweamWuver


	9. The Other Side of Layla

Chap. 9

The Other Side of Layla

Layla POV

That slu- no, bi-, AH! Never mind. I have no reason t call her a slut. Or a bitch. She hasn't done anything besides 'informing' me that she and Nick were together.

Okay, so I have this 'thing' for him. He's hot, right? And new, too. But, nooooo, Max (tomboy name) is dating him. Why does this always happen to me? Oh, well. One rejection won't kill. It seemed like Max disliked me, I wonder why. Was I unintentionally flirting with Nick?

I don't want her to have me. MAYBE we can be friends.

In homeroom, I noticed how 'together' Max and Nick were. They fit together, like puzzle pieces. I shouldn't but in and tear them apart. I _am_ a good, tactful (hopefully) person, after all.

Max POV

After the 'valedictorian', Fang and I stopped in homeroom, Angel sent me a 'thought' with that special skill of hers. Were they in trouble AGAIN? Jeez. They're never able to act normal.

_Max,_ she said. _We're not in trouble. Actually, I wanted to tell you Layla IS a good person. _Angel sent me Ms. Perfect's thoughts.

_Don't call her that!_ Rang Angel's voice, annoyed. I listened to Layla's thoughts. Hmm, Angel was right. Layla wasn't so bad after all.

_Besides, Max, _said Angel. _She has this crush on this guy, Newton, but she doesn't know it yet._

Hmm. I'll consider our 'oh-so-great-valedictorian' again tonight. Maybe we COULD be friends. Well, probably not.

I was happy for the rest of that day. Like happy, _happy, __happy, HAPPY_. There were 4 – uh, 5 reasons why.

1. The flock was acting normal enough.

2. No uniforms!

3. Layla stopped flirting with Fang.

4. Fang.

5. Fang.

Oh, and did I mention FANG? He was acting like… my boyfriend? Is that what I wanted?

That night I laid on my bed, listening to my iPod. Also thinking about Fang. FANG. Is that all I ever thought about?

A faint giggle brought me to my senses. _Yes, you do! _Angel cried.

Someone knocked on my door.

"Come in!" I shouted.

Fang walked – no, stalked in. Like some assassin, James Bond or somethi – uhh, never mind.

"Don't need to shout," he said quietly. "What's up?"

"Nothing's up," I sighed. "Except for a couple of birdkids." It's a joke, get it? Birdkids are up? 'Cause we fly – oh, never mind. Your loss.

Fang rolled his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Just my iPod."

"Listening to…?" he asked curiously.

I plugged my MP3 into the iHome and chose a random song. I turned the volume up, and Kerri Hilson's song blasted through the speakers.

_Never thought I'd be in love like this,_

_When I look at you my mind goes on a trip._

_Then you came in, and knocked me on my face…_

_Feels like I'm in a race, but I already won 1__st__ place._

…

_We were never meant to be, we just happened._

I smiled at the irony of our similar situations. I leaned my head on Fang's shoulder, and felt him relax next to me.

Another song came on.

_Really had me going, _

_That was quite a show, very entertaining._

_But it's over now, go on and take a bow…_

_Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not,_

It just turned my smile into a frown. I reached over and violently pulled the plug on my iHome. That was NOT what Fang and I were. No way, we're happy now.

My brow crinkled. What if Fang didn't mean it? What if Rihanna's song was meant for us after all? All my thoughts were silenced by soft lips placed on mine.

A/N: Cheesy. I know, I have the fics where they have 'Fang's lips _silenced_ mine' or 'placed on mine' or 'his lips crushed to mine', but that was the only thing I could think of to initiate a kiss. I changed it around a little; he doesn't have hard lips anymore, LOL. Anyway, to **WritersHeart101**, I tried to make the paragraphs a little longer by combining. So YEAH.

Reviews are like a glass of cold, iced lemonade after eating 20 of Dr. Martinez's chocolate chip cookies.


	10. Declaring Ourselves

Chap. 10

Declare Yourself!

* * *

A/N: I know how you all hate having authors' notes at the beginning of chapters, but this is a fair warning:

**There will be kissing and some mature stuff.**

Don't read it if it offends you, but all it is is kissing.

* * *

Fang POV

(Read the bold!)

I could feel Max getting upset. But why? Then the song registered to me. _Really had me going._ She thought that was us?

Max's mouth trembled. Her eyebrows slanted upward in the saddest expression I had ever seen on her face. I couldn't help it. I leaned over and kissed her.

She reacted instinctively, pulling herself closer. Max tangled her fingers in my hair, and I felt every curve, every part, every line of her body against mine.

We kissed with a passion. My hands trailed from her back to her waist.

Perfect. The only word that entered my consciousness.

Max broke the kiss first. She breathed in quick gasps. I was panting myself, but I could've kissed her forever. Smiling, I wrapped my arms around her.

Faintly, I heard her say, "Screw redheads."

"Excuse me?" I asked politely.

Max blushed. Hmm, that's new. I like that. She shook her head.

"Tell me," I breathed into her ear.

She opened her mouth to say something, but clamped it shut.

"Yes?"

"Screw redheads," Max whispered.

"Huh?" brilliant me.

"Redheads!" Max raised her voice. "You have a thing for them!"

"I do?"

"The hell you don't!"

"I love you," I told her, "you and only you."

Her face softened, but her words didn't. "Layla," she said. "Lissa. AND that girl at Starbucks."  
"What girl?"

"The one who flirted with you!"

Oh. Her. I hadn't really noticed her, but I noticed that a note was taped to my coffee with a name and number on it. I just crumpled it up and threw it away.

"I doesn't matter to me, Max."

"Matters to me, though!" she yelled.

"I'm not playing you, Max!"

"Still!" she shot back. "Who likes it when people stare at her boyfriend?"

Her boyfriend. I was her boyfriend. "What do you want me to do, look less hot?"

Max had to laugh. "Okay."

"You're giving up?" I asked.

"For now."

"I love you, Max."

And then, for the 2nd night, I slept in Max's room.

* * *

A/N: Before you ask, they DIDN'T have sex. Yet. (Muahhahaha, you'll see.) Do you think I overdid it with the warning? Was it a little too much or not enough to be rated T?

Anyway, REVIEW, babies!

~IceCweamWuver


	11. And Out Fell A

Chap. 11

And Out Fell a…

Max POV

I was dreaming. There was no other explanation why Fang and I were on the beach, making out on the beach, with no flock in sight.

I pushed some hair from Fang's forehead and he said something. Something that sounded a lot like _beepbeepbeepbeep_. And my alarm clock.

I groaned, and flipped over to smack the snooze button on the alarm, and incidentally rolled on Fang.

"Sorry," I muttered, and made to get out of be. Fang held onto my waist, restraining me.

"Five more minutes?" he said in his 'irresistible' voice.

I sighed but leaned my head against his chest.

I must've fallen asleep, because the next thing I heard was my alarm clock going of AGAIN.

Fang groaned. I laughed, and said, "School today. C'mon."

I sat up in the bed, and this time, he didn't try to stop me.

"I'm gonna go change," I announced.

I scrambled out of bed and blindly grabbed some clothes. Then I went to the bathroom to change.

"Max," Fang called, "I'll pick out your clothes, 'kay?"

"Sure!" I yelled back from the bathroom.

I washed my face and combed my hair. You must be like, _Max you're acting like a girl!_ I know, right?

"Here's your clothes!" Fang yelled from the outside.

I opened the door, accepted the clothes, and began to strip down. I took ONE look at the outfit, and shrieked, "FANG, YOU SEXIST PIG!"

Fang popped his head in, and asked innocently, "What?"

I was already down to a tshirt and underwear. Fang's jaw dropped.

"You want me to wear _this?_" I screeched.

"Why else would I have given it to you?"

I studied the clothes again. Tight skinny jeans. A purple _low_ cut v – neck. I lifted up the blouse, and out fell a…

A/N: Hellow! I know, I overreacted last time. :] But there's gonna be more FangxMax. Soon. Didn't you want to know what fell out? So REVIEW.

I'm not gonna be updated daily, maybe every other day, 'cause I have school and homework and stuff… Plus graduation is coming up!

REVIEW!

~IceCweamWuver


	12. You're Doing my HAIR!

Chap. 12

You're Doing My WHAT?

* * *

Max POV

A lacy, totally _scandalous_ bra.

What the FU – HELL?!

Fang muttered something under his breath.

"What?" I snapped.

"Nothing."

I rolled my eyes. "No freaking HELL I'm wearing this."

"Aw, come on."

What is up with him? "You want people to stare? Guys checking me out?"

His expression didn't change. "Please?"

"Hell no."

"Maax," he whined, and I melted. Well, almost.

"No," I said.

He muttered something again.

"Yes?" I asked irritably.

"I said, I guess I'll have to put it on for you," he said quietly.

Fu – shit! Damn SEXY! (A/N: Told you he was sexy ;] )

_Okay, breathe, Max,_ said my rational self.

I snapped out of it, and wordlessly pushed Fang out of the bathroom and slammed the door in his face. This meant I had nothing to wear, now that Fang had taken the clothes I had just changed out of.

Sighing, I put on the clothes. Including the bra, 'cause I didn't have another one. Dammit.

I gave myself a once look – over. Very… sexy, but kinda revealing. Well, VERY revealing. Oh, well.

I opened the door, and out of nowhere, Nudge jumped in.

"Okay!" she squealed. "I'm doing your hair, Max."

What the freak?

* * *

Nudge POV

Max looked awesome! I mean, she always does, but today she looked super awesome. A good, trendy outfit just makes _everyone_ look good.

"What?" she asked.

"Fang told me to do your hair," I said as nonchalantly as possible. She could always tell when I was lying. Of course, Fang hadn't. Angel had.

I jumped up and down in excitement. I already had an idea for what I wanted to do with Max's hair.

When I finished, like TWO minutes later, (which is like a record for me) I held a mirror for Max to look at herself. I must admit, I did a GREAT job.

I had combed her hair again, straightened it, and clipped it up. Some hair spray (OMG, I love that movie!) a few barrettes, the stuff that makes your hair shine, and _Voila_! Dinner, -ahem- Max is served!

I fixed her hair and clothes one last time and checked the time. Holy moly! 8:00!

"It's almost time for school!" I yelled. Yes! I love school! "Let's go!"

Fang took one look at Max, and his jaw dropped.

"Admit it, I whispered in his ear. "Max is jaw – droppingly, stunningly, wonderfully, _GORGEUS_."

Iggy tapped me on y shoulder. I jumped. Like, REALLY HIGH.

"What's that about Max being gorgeous?" he asked.

"Oh, I did her hair, and Fang picked out her clothes -"

He cut me off. "FANG picked out her clothes?"

I nodded. "Yup. And she is _HOTT_!" I sang.

"Right," he said skeptically. "Angel, send me a picture of Max."

She did, and Ig's jaw dropped too. I laughed with delight. I ALWAYS do great makeovers. There was this one time we (Max, Iggy, Angel, and me) tied Fang to a chair and slapped some duct tape over his mouth and gave him a makeover. I did the hair part, and it looked FABULOUS. Iggy and Max picked out his clothes, and I swear, without Ig, Max would've chosen clown clothes or something, but he just KNEW how things would look on Fang, and he could feel the colors, and so they got this HOT outfit. Angel did his makeup. Not like silly makeup, just stuff to get the shadows under his eyes out, and darker eyebrows, guy stuff. Fang fell asleep after two hours or so, and we –

"NUDGGEEEE," wailed Angel.

My head snapped up in surprise. "What?"

"My internal ears are bleeding!"

I blushed. _Sorry…_

_It's okay._

* * *

A/N: Did I stop it at a weird spot? Review!

To those of you who guesse bra, you were right. I like cliffies :]

CONSTRUCTIVE CRITCISM!

To see Max and Fang's hairstyles, check my profile info. I'll post up the link.

I enjoyed writing this one!


	13. I Said, Get In the Car NOW!

Chap. 13

I Said, Go to the Car NOW!

* * *

Nudge POV

"Oh, my god!" Ig yelled. "Max is _almost_ as sexy as the beach bunnies we saw in Hollywood! And she's not even in a skimpy bikini!"

Fang sent him a warning look, but he was too late.

"Fang WHAT?" Max screeched.

"He, uh," Iggy quailed under pressure

Max turned on Fang. "Did you?" she hissed.

Fang shrugged. Reaal smart move, dude. Not. Max slapped him, and I swear, anger was practically radiating off of her.

Max immediately turned on Iggy. _Poor guy,_ I winced automatically. Iggy flinched, waiting for the blow.

Instead, Max started talking again. "You," she said dangerously. "I've. Told. You. Not to. Do. THAT. How could you talk about this in front of the little kids?" Max drew a breath. "I don't care if you ask Fang. Ask him all you want." She paused for a moment, thinking. "Angel, sweetie, can you get into the car? We'll be there in a second. Gazzy, too."

BAD sign. Gazzy pouted, but Angel and Gaz nevertheless stomped out.

"Iggy," Max said, continuing, "As I was saying. Go ahead and tell Fang to describe those 'beach bunnies' to you. And when some girl is wearing something that doesn't REMOTELY look like a bikini, blurt out that she look hot, and then show everyone you're a horny, immature ass. I don't care. But," she said, her voice dripping with venom, "you are NOT allowed to talk about these things when Angel or Gazzy are home. Ever. If I ever catch you…" Max's threat trailed off. I guess she grew tired of words.

She slapped Iggy as well. "I guess I should think of a punishment," she considered.

Iggy's eyes widened in fear. Max was EVIL when it came to revenge. Scary, even. I would do anything to stay out of her revenge's way.

"I guess," she drawled out, "maybe I could just _slip_ to Ella that you _lurve_ her. Or maybe that you like her and want to get laid?"

I gasped.

Max stomped out.

"Man," said Fang quietly, "it's not over yet. When Max gets mad, she'll hold onto that anger, and then explode."

Iggy likes _Ella?_

* * *

Fang POV

Stupid, stupid, I chanted to myself. Max was mad at me again. I'll have to apologize.

When we got to school, I stopped Max. "I want to talk to you," I told her.

Max glowered. "Fine."

When we were finally alone off to the side of the school building, I began to sort out my apology.

"Look," I said, "that beach incident happened a long time ago. I'm sorry, but I wished I hadn't done that. Iggy's sorry too. I can't go back and control what I did. It's done. Still, I feel ashamed."

Max's face softened (A/N: Have I used that expression in earlier chap.?) word by word. "It's okay," she assured me. "I guess I shouldn't have slapped you. I'm still mad at Ig, though."

I hugged her. She hugged me back.

"I think we should be getting back," Max said guiltily.

Before she could say another word, I kissed her again.

Short but sweet.

The flock was waiting for us in the front the school, and Iggy wolf – whistled. "Nice going, man," he whispered to me.

Max gave him her 'death glare'. "Let's go," she said.

I sighed. Going, going, gone. Back to school. Ugh.

* * *

A/N: Hey, hey, hey! Remember a few chap. ago I mentioned a certain NEWTON? Well, this is NOT a Twilight crossover. I just kinda… stole the name. They're actually in ARIZONA. REVIEW! REVIEW!

Oh, and one more thing: Someone asked me the names of the songs the I put up several chap. ago, and the first one is Knock You Down, by Kerri Hilson, and the second one is Take a Bow, by Rihanna.

REVIEW! It's that little GREEN BUTTON!


	14. GASP :0

Author's Note!

* * *

I'm so, so, so, SO, sorry I had to put up and A/N. When I started this story, I sort of… well… swore on the wheel of Edam that I wouldn't do any A/Ns. Don't ask me what the wheel of Edam is.

Anyways, you'll never believe what happened.

I lost my 'ideas' notebook.

Crap, right?

So, it'll take me a while to sort out the mess in my room to look for it. If I can't find it, well, I'll just write what I remember. No guarantees it'll be as good as the original 'in the notebook' version.

I'm SO sorry.

Psh, I feel so guilty I'll give you a sneak peek.

* * *

Max POV

Stupid. Frustrating. BORING. The words I apply to school.

Today was WEIRD.

In the school, we were greeted with a lot of 'May the Force be with you!'s and 'HELP ME, JEDI!'. What's UP with that?

"Max," Fang muttered. "Is this for real or am I dreaming?"

I started to laugh. "You have SUCH weird dreams," I told him.

He rolled his eyes. _Sigh… _Those EYES...

_

* * *

_

A/N: Anyways, I'm sorry. I hoped you liked that little excerpt from chap. 14 (or 15, I'm not sure 'cause I don't have my notebook). I'll get back to you by the end of next week.

LOVE.

~IceCweamWuver

PS: Feel free to review and tell me how horrible I am, putting up an Author's Note. Just don't forget to criticize my fic.

* * *

Update:

Someone asked about the wheel of Edam. :)

If you watch Arthur, you'd know what it is.

That girl, Pricsilla or whatever the hell her name was, the fortune teller, swore on 'the wheel of Edam' that she wouldn't tell someone something.

The wheel of Edam is CHEESE.

Get it, 'cos the WHEEL of CHEESE? Sorry, I'm just being weird.

~IceCweamWuver


	15. I'm A Jedi In Training

Chap. 15  
I'm A Jedi - in - Training

* * *

Max POV  
Stupid. Frustrating. BORING. The words I apply to school.

Today was WEIRD. In the school, we were greeted with a lot of 'May the Force be with you!'s and 'HELP ME, JEDI!'. What's UP with that?

"Max," Fang muttered. "Is this for real or am I dreaming?"

I started to laugh. "You have SUCH weird dreams," I told him.

He rolled his eyes. _Sigh… _Those EYES...

* * *

Fang POV

(A/N: Am I switching POV's too fast? I just wanted to show what Max thought about school and stuff.)

There was something going on with our school today, or I was having a dream.

"Max," I asked quietly, "Is this for real or am I dreaming?"

She started laughing. "You have SUCH weird dreams," she said.

I just rolled my eyes and said nothing. These people must be Star Wars obsessed.

Then, a kid walking by caught my attention. He was giving Max once – over, checking her out.

Damn. I grit my teeth together, and put a hand on Max's waist. She smiled at me.

The kid smiling at her looked like he was on dope, or something. Still staring at Max, he tripped over… nothing. Needless to say, his books went flying everywhere. Dork.

Everyone keeps their books in their backpacks, stupid.

"Whoa, are you okay?" asked Gazzy. Such a sweet kid. I could never be like him.

"Y – Yeah," he said, still staring at Max. Well, at her – you know.

Max seemed to just notice him. She immediately became wary, like she always did.

"I'm N – Newty. Uh, I – I mean, Newton. Err… yeah." Great. A stutterer. I mean, he even got his own frickin' name wrong, man! "You can call me Michael. I'm a Jedi – in –

training."

"Jedi?" Max asked, finally interested in that dork. "Why is everyone in this school so obsessed about Star Wars or whatever it's called?"

"Oh," said the 'Newton' kid, like he was unable to believe some hottie like Max would talk to him, "It's Star Wars week."

I was horrified. A whole, long, ENTIRE week?

"That explains it," Max said, "You need help with those books?" To my utter disgust, she _leaned down_ to help pick up some of Newton's books. Newton looked like he was in

heaven.

Pervert.

* * *

Max POV

I had actually purposely flashed Newton one. Such a sexist. He was staring at my… chest, not even bothering to hide it. Are all the boys here like that?

"What the fuck are you doing, Max?" asked Fang's furious voice in my ear.

I just smiled and pretended nothing was happening and I was just helping a poor kid who had dropped his books in the hall. Fang would be mad, though. Really, enormously

mad. I would have to make it up to him. Hmmm…

As I was getting up, I 'flashed' Fang just to get him to grin. And it worked. I put on my 'I'm – irresistible – and – I – know – it' smile. Fang rolled his eyes, again.

"See you around," I said to Newton. He scrambled up and was off in a flash. To Fang, I said, "Let's get to class."

* * *

Fang POV

Everyone was checking Max out today, even this jock who was standing in the hallway surrounded by his fangirls. They were all idiots, none of them good enough for Max. She

wasn't just hot, she was beautiful. She wasn't just smart, she was cunning. And Max's voice would never, ever be just nice. It was amazing. The point is, Max is special. No one

can just pretend to love her. She saw through all of those asses.

"Hey Nick!" chirped Layla. She was in the row in front of me and Max. "Hey Max!"

To my surprise, Max uttered a pleasant, very un – Maxlike "Hey." Even Layla seemed shocked.

"Guess what?" Layla asked us. Well, more like told than asked.

"What?"

"Mike Newton and I are going out!" she said.

NEWTON?! The kid who was staring Max's boobs down?

"That's great," I said mechanically. Max gave me a look. She was just as confused as I was. If they were going out, shouldn't Newton have been with Layla?

"Thanks!" Layla was practically beaming with pride. Guess she's never had a boyfriend. She chattered on, talking about Mike this, Mike that.

This is gonna be a LONG day.

* * *

A/N: I know a lot of you were looking forward to Fang's reaction to everyone hitting on Max. I took the Mike Newton character from Twilight and changed him around a bit. :]

Now he's a perverted, self-centered, slow dork. I didn't know if his full name was Michael or not, but it fit, 'cause Mike can be used as a nickname for Michael…

Did you enjoy this one? Or did I switch POV's too fast? It was for the effect, to show how Fang and Max viewed the events differently.

More action/saving the world stuff will be coming up in the next...oh, three to four chapters. And the Voice will be back soon.

This is a loooongg A/N. I think it's the longest I've ever done! :D

REVIEW, babies! Tell me what you think! It's that GREEN BUTTON! Just a few minutes are dedicated to writing a review! And to those of you who can't see the green, it's the

GRAY BUTTON.

Love,  
~IceCweamWuver


	16. Fang, Fang, Fang Did I Mention Fang?

Chap. 16

Fang, Fang, Fang. Did I Mention Fang?

* * *

Max POV

Ahhhh, FINALLY the weekend. I hated school, and Fang did too, and so we put our two uber-ly smart brains together to try to think of a way to skip.

The plan was to ask Mom, and say something along the lines of "School is so boring and we've learned all of this already and haven't you seen our straight A reports so can we skip school, please, please, please, with a cherry on the top?" Well, technically, we didn't really _earn_ the A's. Thank god for Nudge's amazing hacking skills.

When we (actually, I, since Fang chickened out, 'cause he didn't want to be yelled at) talked to Mom, she was unsure.

"Max, I think you should go, just to look out for the Flock."

I rolled my eyes. How could I not? "The Flock looks after itself, Mom. You know that."

She sighed. "I guess I do. I still want you to finish your education, though."

"Mooommmm," I whined. "School is really boring for me and Fang, and -"

Her eyebrows shot up. "Fang, too?"

"Uh, yeah, and we learned this stuff already, back in Virginia, so this is really easy for us. You _know_ we're smart. You've seen our report cards, right?"

"Well, I guess you can stay home," Mom said. _Yes!_ "What's the harm?" she paused for a moment, and then said, "But I trust you and Fang to be responsible, not to-"

"Turn music up too loud, break anything, disturb the neighbors, have a party, or demolish the house," I finished for her.

Mom smiled. "Good girl. I'm leaving for work, and I'm going to drop Ella off at her private school. Can you and Fang drop the Flock off at their school?"

"Sure," I replied.

* * *

So, 15 minutes later, I car trip wasted, and 1 Flock less, me and Fang got back home. What to do…

I know! A hot shower. I'll take a hot shower, stay in the shower, stay in the shower some more, and – wait for it – stay in the shower some more.

I grabbed my shower radio, turned it up, and got into the bath.

_Aaaahhhh._

Have I mentioned how _much _I love hot showers?

The warm water felt so, so, so wonderful on my skin. It was relaxing too. Or maybe it wasn't the shower that was relaxing… Maybe it was just the mere _thought_ of not having Angel and Nudge attack me with their makeup supplies or not having to yell and Gaz and Iggy for making more bombs.

Thoughtlessly, I began to sing along with the radio. I was in the shower for, oh, maybe 30 or 40 minutes. It just felt so damn good.

Freshly out of the bath, I dried myself and pulled on some clothes. Nice ones. I felt kinda nervous spending the day with just Fang. What if we don't find anything to do?

My mind was still fogged up from the shower, and I was unable to think of any logical answer. After I hastily yanked a comb through my wet hair, I came out of the bathroom, heading for my room.

Before I reached the door, something grabbed me around the waist. I struggled, but it was hopeless. Let me tell you – I am STRONG. There's no way a normal person could've done that.

I was thrown on my bed, and I flipped over, pulling my arm back for a punch. I found my fist an inch away from Fang's perfect -ahem- perfect_ly_ straight nose.

Fang loosened his hold on me, and I sat up, gasping.

"God, Fang! Do you have to creep up on people?" I demanded.

"Yeah," he said, smirking, "but you know you like it."

"I guess I do."

"Good, 'cause I'm going to be doing it a lot." We both laughed. I love the sound of his laugh. _Sigh._

Suddenly (A/N: Hate that word, it's so old school, but I couldn't think of anything else other than 'All of a sudden', which is worse) he lips crashed to mine, the 2nd time this week. I instinctively kissed him back, like I always did. I felt Fang nibble at my lower lip, and I parted them. Hesitantly, the tips of our tongues me, just for a second.

And then we were both panting and gasping for air. Unfortunately, we had been so caught up in the kiss we had forgotten to breathe.

We did nothing but lay there for a while. When I thought Fang had fallen asleep, I snuggled up a little closer. He was so _warm._

"I love you," I whispered _very, very_ quietly.

I thought he was asleep. He wasn't. "I love you too, Max," he said.

I blushed and buried my face in his chest. "I thought you were asleep," I said.

He didn't reply, so I looked up at him. His face was scrunched up in concentration.

"What?" I asked.

Fang sat upright, really fast. He cocked his head to one side, indicating he was listening to something.

I listened, hard. And I heard it too.

* * *

A/N: Hey, hey, hey, babies! Sorry I haven't updated in a while; Me and my fam. have been on vacation, and my mom didn't let me bring the laptop along. Grrrr. She says we "ARE TRYING TO GET AWAY FROM OUR USUAL HECTIC LIFE, SO LEAVE THE DANG LAPTOP AT HOME!!!" So utterly nice of her.

Anyhoo, the good news is that I'm home now and will be updating rather regularly, AAAANNNDDD I wrote ahead a lot. Actually, I wrote so much I had to find another notebook, 'cos I ran out of pages. Yay!

Those last few paragraphs, the kiss and the 'I love you' and the hearing something part was a little different in the first draft… I might up the first draft version in the next chapter.

Wasn't that last part such and evil cliffy? LOL, I crack myself up sometimes. I just laugh for no frickin' reason. :]

Review, review, review, review. Like, NOW. I'm hoping to hit 75- 85 reviews for this chapter.

Love,

IceCweamWuver


	17. Cookies 'N' Chocolate

Chap. 17

Cookies&&Chocolate

* * *

Fang POV

"Oh, Nicky! I've got some more cookies and chocolate for your dear Maxine!" called Mrs. Calbot.

I froze, hoping that I had really NOT heard that.

"What?" Max asked frantically.

I tipped my head to one side. Max understood, and began listening intently. The look on her face was priceless. Her eyebrows were all scrunched up, and her lips were pursed. Max was the _emblem_ of cute.

Her eyes suddenly widened. She heard it too.

God, kill me

"Uh," I said, "sounds like our neighbor."

Max crinkled her brow. "You know her?"

"Yeah, Mrs. Calbot – she's and old lady who lives the house next to ours."

"When did you meet her?"

"On Saturday. We talked."

"Oh."

"We should go see her," I said.  
Max reluctantly agreed.

We walked out to the back yard. Sure enough, Mrs. Calbot was standing on the other side of the fence and waving madly at us.

"Nick, sweetie!" she called.

Max sniggered. She chuckled. She giggled. She laughed. I couldn't help it – I hugged her. That giggle is just so darn cute.

"Nicky, I brought some more chocolate for your girlfriend!" Mrs. Calbot said.  
Max turned to me curiously. Uh – oh. I hadn't given her the chocolate yet. "Explain to you later," I whispered in her ear.

Mrs. Calbot, who had been watching the whole whispering-giggling-hugging thing, said, "I'm Tate Calbot. You must be Maxine!"

"Uh, yeah," Max said uncomfortably, "I prefer Max, though."

Mrs. Calbot inspected Max carefully. "I approve" she informed me, not even bothering to be quiet. "She seems a nice enough girl for you."

I chuckled nervously. "Thanks for the cookies and chocolate."

"Oh, right!" she handed me a plastic container. "I make the chocolate myself, you know."

"I didn't, actually."

"Yes," Mrs. Calbot said 'impressively', "The recipe's been in my family for years."

"I hate to be rude," said Max, "but we have a rather urgent appointment that we can't afford to miss."

Mrs. Calbot fluttered her hand. "No apologies! Come visit whenever you like, now, both of you!"

"Thank you," Max replied.  
As we were going into the house, Mrs. Calbot called, "Nicky, dear, please bring back the container when you're done!"

Well, where was I? Oh, right. Asking God to kill me.

* * *

Max POV

I could hardly hold my laughter until we were back in the house. As soon as the door slammed shut and Fang and I were in the privacy of the living room, I busted out laughing.

"N-Nicky!" I blubbered. "Sweetie! I've got a cookie!"

Fang grit his teeth. I laughed harder. "My stomach hurts," I complained between giggles. "NICKY, HELP!"

Fang's eyes flashed dangerously. "Max -" he started.

Tears started streaming down my face. Fang's new nickname was _totally_ going to be Nicky.

Ah, laughter. What they say is true. Laughter is the best medicine. Well, unless you have broken ribs, which makes laughing really, _really, REALLY_ hurt. Believe me, I know.

* * *

A/N: Hahahahaha, I really got a kick out of the Nicky thingymabob. This chapter actually… One and a half chapters in my first draft. And Max was a lot ruder in the first draft. My impression of Tate/Mrs. Calbot was that she was supposed to act like the dreaded 'mother-in-law' to Max.

I'm not that good at funny stuffs, so if anyone has any ideas, please, please, please take the time to review or PM me about that.

Sankyuuuu!

Lots of love 3,

IceCweamWuver


	18. The Furry and Scaly Thingamabobs

Chap. 18

The Furry and Scaly Thingamabobs

* * *

Fang POV

Max was laughing. At ME! No one laughs at ME. Okay, they laugh with me, but they sure as heck don't laugh at me.

An idea hit me.

I tackled Max, and heard the satisfying _oof_ of her breath being knocked out. (A/N: I think I heard this phrase in one of the MR series)

"Get off!" said Max, giggling uncontrollably.

"Nope."

"_Faangg,_" she whined. Ugh, that's not fair. Max whining is like Angel or Nudge giving you Bambi eyes. My grip on her loosened.

Max took advantage of my hesitation. Pushing me off, she jumped to her feet and laughed triumphantly.

"Ha!" she shouted.

I rolled my eyes. Max gave me her signature 'I'm-irresistible-and-I-know-it' look.

That just made me want to kiss her. I thought, _hey, why not?_ And I did.

* * *

Max POV

Five hours later, we were still bored out of our minds.

We (Fang & I) were watching TV, Fang on the couch and my head in his lap. I just discovered that the worst absolute way to spend a day with your –gulp- boyfriend is watching ESPN.

Stupid basketball.

"I wanna see that soap opera on channel 50 – something," I complained.

"One more game," hedged Fang.

"But -" Suddenly (A/N: again with that stupid word!) I could hear screaming coming from the front yard. Fang met my eyes, and in a split second we were on our feet, racing for the door.

Fang was in front of me, and I was hot on his heels. He threw open the front door and collided with Nudge.  
"Max!" she shouted. "Fang! They took them! They took Angel and Gazzy and Iggy!"  
"Breathe," I told her. "Who took them?"

"I don't know they were like… cats! All scaly, too! Kinda like snakes! And they morphed, like Erasers. They took them, Max!" Nudge was in hysterics.

"Shh," I soothed her, "How did you get away? Why didn't the rest of the flock make it?"

"It was all my fault," Nudge sobbed. "They wanted to fly home, but I told them to walk, and they did, since, you know, you put me in charge today? And then Iggy was gone, and we were looking for them, and these… cat-snakes started morphing and attacking us!" she broke off.

"Do you know where they took the Flock?" I asked urgently.

"No, but they were taken away in helicopters, and," Nudge sobbed again, "the big leader guy, I think he was, said 'Tell Maximum Ride we have them and you can't get them back' or something, and I was so scared when he grabbed Gazzy, so I just flew away! I didn't even try to fight!"

"Calm down, sweetie," I said gently. "It wasn't your fault. It was just your bird instincts kicking in, the 'fly away and save yourself' thing."

I collapsed into a chair. They took Iggy and Gazzy. And Angel. Angel, my baby. How COULD they?

I grit my teeth.

**Voice, got any **_**good**_** help for once?**

I half expected it not to answer. I hadn't heard from it for a while.

**Yes, Maximum. The cat-snakes are mutants, experiments, from Chu Industries.**

Damn. **Way to throw a bomb. **

The Voice continued, **The headquarters is in South America, Brazil. You need to leave, now.**

"Okay, guys," I told Fang and Nudge. "We're going on a trip to Brazil. There's another… School-ish place there. It's the headquarters for Chu Industries."

"Uhh," moaned Nudge, "I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry, Max."

So off we go to Brazil. Toward the evil, soul-sucking whitecoats we had run away from in the first place. What the heck is wrong with this world?

* * *

A/N: This chap.'s a little shorter… a lot of people say they didn't like that I switched POV's so often, so now it's 2 POV's per chapter, maximum. I was actually supposed to switch back to Fang, right about now. Tell me if you think it should be 2 or 3 POV's per chap. But anyways, I'm going to be updating soon (yay fast internet!) so KEEP READING.

I know the Flock wasn't supposed to be kidnapped, but I really couldn't help myself. I hate the kinds of fics where they just focus on FAXness and forget all about Max's people-are-trying-to-kidnap-us-all-the-time problem. Hope you liked this chap.

By the way, WHERE THE HECK ARE MY REVIEWS?!

The # of reviews (per chap) went down… a lot.

Reviews are like... no, scratch that.

Reviews rock my world!

Love,

IceCweamWuver


	19. We Never Finished Him Off!

Chap. 19

We Never Finished Him Off

* * *

Fang POV

Max, Max, _Max, __Max_. I could feel the waves of worry flowing off her.

"Fang," she said weakly, "can you pack some food and leave a not for Mom?"

"Sure," I replied. I slipped away, sensing she wanted to be alone to talk with Nudge for a while.

I brought the all lightest, non-perishable food I could find. No canned food, 'cause that stuff is heavy. It was stuffed all into one small backpack. I was kind of proud of myself. Who knew you could put so much food in a backpack, and still have it light? Anyways, this food would last us… oh, maybe 5 – 7 days. Around a week. Hopefully enough time to get the rest of the Flock back from Brazil.

* * *

Max POV

After Fang had left to get food, I started to talk to Nudge.

"It's not your fault, sweetie," I said, "Ig and Angel and Gazzy are probably fine."  
"I'm sorry," Nudge whispered hoarsely.

"We'll get them back, we always do," I assured her. I sounded confident and sure of myself. A lot more confident and sure than I really felt.

* * *

_Meanwhile, some where in Brazil…_

Angel woke with a start. She was in a cage. A metal cage with bars.

"Gazzy," she whispered. "Wake up."

Her brother started to stir. "Huh?" he mumbled.

"We're back," Angel moaned.

"Back where?"

"At the School."

* * *

Nudge POV

We were on our way to Brazil. Because of me and my big 'I-need-to-get-anything-I-want' problem.

"Nudge?" whispered Max from somewhere behind me. "I'm up now. You can go back to sleep, I'm taking 2nd watch."  
I nodded, and stood from my spot in the front of the cave we were sleeping in. "Remember to wake up Fang for 3rd," I reminded her. "Sure, sweetie."

* * *

Max POV

"Nudge was a lot more silent now. NO ranting endlessly until someone clamped a hand over her mouth. No 'I'm hungry's at regular intervals. And it was all because she blamed herself for getting Ig, Gazzy, and Angel stuck in cages again. I tried to lift her spirits. I really did. Nothing I tried worked, though.

We were crossing the Mexico/Guatemala border when it happened. I was trading night shifts with Nudge, when my super – acute mutant senses picked up some sounds. I tensed, getting ready for a fight. When you're on the run, you never know when someone might attack. I waited. 10 seconds later, there was nothing. 2 minutes later, nada. 3 minutes later, nope. Almost 5 minutes later, I heard the rustling sound again.

I slowly got to my feet and walked backward into the cave when they pounced.

"Fang!" I shrieked, "Nudge! Get up, get up, they're here!"

Fang and Nudge both immediately sprang to their feet. It's a quick senses, light sleeping thing. They started taking out the nearest cat-snakes.

I blow to my gut brought me back to the fight. I kicked the cat-snake's front two feet/paws, and doubled around to kick its hind legs. Then, I jumped and landed, -_crack_- on its neck. The way its eyes glazed over told me it was dead.

I looked up to check on Nudge and Fang's progress. They were doing okay, Nudge had found a weak spot on the cat-snakes; it's soft underside, which wasn't scaly like the rest of if. She was taking out a big, 5 foot long one, and Fang was doing 2 smaller cat-snakes. I singled one out, did a running jump, and landed on its back.

The cat-snake growled and tried to shake me off. Unsuccessfully, of course. It reared on its 2 hind legs and Fang delivered a hard kick to its exposed belly.

When we were finished, all of the dead or unconscious cat-snakes were on the ground.

"Whoa," I muttered.

"What?"

"Look at this one." I kicked over one of the cat-snakes.

"So?" Fang asked.

"Look closely," I told him.

On the dead center, tattooed in black print, was a name. It looked a lot like an expiration date, but instead of numbers, it said:

**CHU INDUSTRIES**

"Crap."

* * *

"'Crap' is right. We never really finished Chu off, huh? So _he's_ the one who kidnapped Ange, Iggy and Gaz."

There was a short pause, and then:  
"Do you want me to take 3rd?" Fang asked.

"You are, later, 'cause 2nd shift isn't over yet," I replied.

"I'll keep you company."  
"Go to sleep."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Ye- GO TO SLEEP, SO GOD HELP ME, I WILL KILL YOU!"

Fang rolled his eyes. "Chill, Max."

* * *

A/N: Hey, peeps!

Okidoki, how'd you like it?

I switched POV's a lot again... T_T Even after I promised to do only 2 per chap.! Sorry, guys...

Next chap. will be Iggy's POV. I don't think I've done him yet... Wait, once. But it was really short.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed it, and REVIEW! Why do you never REVIEW! I enjoy constructive criticism :]

If you have any ideas for any kind of scene, PM me or add it in your review if you don't have an FF account.

Love,

IceCweamWuver.


	20. My White, Avian American Ass

Chap. 20

My White Avian – American Ass

* * *

Iggy POV

Damn whitecoats.

They took me out for testing. EVERY day. I had to run, fight, navigate, fly, and all that nice stuff. Not.

But today, they were _totally_ crossing the line. Nuh – uh. No way, Jose. They were going to make me go into a maze, like the ones Angel described to us. The ground was hot-wired or something and I had to run. No flying.

When I tried to resist, they had those cat thingies force me in. I can't fight FIVE at a time. Even Max wouldn't be able to.

So here I am, running for my life – well, feet, but basically, they never let me stop. I ran and ran and then got out of the maze. Also hitting walls a lot, I might add. Then they set up ANOTHER one. I've done 3 so far.

After about 2 more mazes, a voice came on the speaker. "You are now dismissed from training. You will be escorted to you quarters."

I snorted. Quarters, my white Avian – American ass. It was a frickin' dog cage! "I'd like to see you come sleep in our 'quarters'," I called to the whitecoats as I was being dragged out of the room. "But first, we'll have to give you some sort of eye surgery to enhance your night vision. I'm sure that'll turn out so well you won't be blind at ALL!"

The guy snarled angrily. I've always been good with comebacks.

"Go immediately!" he barked. "You are dismissed from your next meal."

"Yeah, the meal they serve _once_ everyday!" I yelled back at him. I suddenly wished Gazzy was here. He'd totally fart in their faces or something.

Screw the School. Or wherever we are.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, this one is shorter. I like Igs, he's hot. :] Anyhoo, I'll be updating sometime soon. I mean SOON. Like in an hour or so. It's only… 9:Something PM. I really hoped you like this chapter, 'cause I had fun writing it. My fave part was the 'my white Avian – American ass'. LOLZ!

I changed the summary. Take a look at it. You know how I said it was gonna be an Eggy (Iggy/Ella) fic? Well, now I'm seriously debating changing it to Niggy (Nudge/Iggy). It would be easier to write, 'cause I haven't talked about Ella a lot yet. Tell me what pairing you think is better.

Cookies to my readers!

(And chocolate chip ones to the reviewers :P)

~IceCweamWuver


	21. Torture

Chap. 21

Torture

* * *

Fang POV

When 3rd watch was just about over, I started to go wake up Max and Nudge. This cave made me really edgy, and I wasn't going to stay here a minute longer than necessary.

By the next day, we were well past Guatemala and halfway through Colombia. We flew non – stop, 24/7, and barely rested at night.

The MaxRide card helped a lot. You wouldn't believe how good it feels to sleep in a hotel and eat normal food after 2 days of caves, rainforests, and that kind of stuff.

The cat-snakes attacked us daily, and we eventually got used to it. It was like the Erasers all over again, except with less of the Flock. It sucks to be us: on the run and scared.

Every time we stopped, I asked myself, 'why are we doing this again?' I remembered Angel and Iggy and Gazzy.

It's for Angel, Gazzy, and Ig.

Gaz, Iggy, Angel.

Ig, Angel, Gasman.

As a result, their names popped up a lot in my mind. I could tell how much Max and Nudge missed them, too. I didn't like seeing Max hurting. I couldn't do anything, though.

In the air, I felt the most content. I rhythmic flapping soothed all of us.

Max had been quiet for a while. I brushed the tip of her wing with mine.

She said nothing.

And then, Max fell you of the sky.

* * *

Max POV

We had just popped into Brazil for about 2 miles when the Voice decided to make itself heard.

**Max, **it said.

**Yes?**

**The headquarters is nearby.**

Already? We were barely 3 miles past the Brazilian border.

**Yes, already. You need to land, NOW.**

**No,** I argued, **just tell me where this headquarters School – thingy is, and I'll land there.**

**NOW, Max.**

**No!**

**Land now, **it (he? She? They?) said, and there was a sudden burst of pain.

I ignored it, flying steadily on. **Have you gone all School – ish with the torture now?**

I was replied by another wave of pain. And another. And another.

I succumbed to the darkness and fell out of consciousness.

* * *

A/N: Waahhh!!!

I feel so mean. I really wanted to make this chap. longer, since the last one was really short, but I didn't want to go past 2 POV's per chap., like I said. Darn!

I was unable to upload last night, 'cos the Doc Manager thingy was going all crazy on me. SOO, you get 2 chaps. today. ;)

Anyways, I feel really guilty for the cliffie and for not updating yesterday... T_T Sorry!

* * *

**Sneak Peek ('cos I feel like it):**

Fang POV

I dived after Max. Her wings were still spread out, and she didn't fall like a rock, but I had to flap downwards.

Oddly, I remembered Max's words about the ground.

_We're falling toward the windshield of Earth._

I swooped and caught her in my arms and began to descend.

"Nudge!" I yelled, "going down!"

* * *

Anyways, what'd you think? REVIEW! I have 1068 viewers fer July, and only 82 reviews! I mean, what the HECK? So, REIVEW! (Tell me about the sneak peek, too :] )


	22. Since When Are You So Stubborn?

Chap. 22

Since When Are You So Stubborn?

* * *

Fang POV

I dived after Max. Her wings were still spread out, and she didn't fall like a rock, but I had to flap downwards.

Oddly, I remembered Max's words about the ground.

_Falling toward the windshield of Earth._

I swooped and caught Max in my arms and began to descend.

"Nudge!" I yelled, "going down!"

We landed. Nudge, who had not been watching Max's every move, was asking frantically, "What's wrong? What happened to Max? Is she okay? Why is she -?"

Finally, we're back to the talking version of Nudge. "I don't know. She just fell."  
I checked Max's pulse. It was a bit faster than normal, but not dangerously quick. Actually, nothing really seemed to be wrong with her except for her state of unconsciousness.

"Do we have to get her to a hospital? Last time we went to one -"

"No, Nudge."

"Oh, okay, 'cause I REALLY don't want to…"

I tried to decide what to do. WWMD? (What would Max do?) We couldn't keep flying. I couldn't carry Max that far, no matter how much I protested. I really didn't want to get into a hospital, either, like Nudge suggested. We could either sleep here or in a hotel somewhere.

"Fang?" said nudge anxiously, "where are we gonna sleep?"

"Hotel."

"Okay. Hotels are so much better than sleeping outside or in trees -"

Again, I tuned her out. The nearest hotel. Hm. The easiest way to find one would be by the Internet, so I pulled the laptop out of my backpack and searched 'hotels in Brazil'. Some results popped up. A few clicks later, we were in the air, heading for our destination.

* * *

(Still Fang POV)

I was scared for Max. She had been unconscious all night with still no sign of waking up.  
I grew tired of watching Max breathing during 2nd watch. You must be wondering, who has watches in a hotel?  
Actually, it was a habit of Max's. We always had watches. Anywhere. The only place so far we weren't forced to have night watch was at Dr. Martinez's in Arizona. It made me sad to know that Max had only one place where she really felt safe.  
I had taken 1st and 2nd, forcing Nudge to sleep. I was supposed to wake her up for 3rd, but I did a Max and pulled an all – nighter watch.

Around the end of 3rd watch, about 6 or 7 in the morning, Max started to stir.

"Uhh," she moaned.

"Max," I said, "how do you feel?"

She raised a hand to her temple. "Like my head is gonna blow up."

Translation: It hurts so bad I wanna kill myself and be over with it even if I'll have to go to hell.

"Want an aspirin?" I asked.

Max nodded, wincing. When I handed her a pill and a cup of water, she said, "What time is it?"

"6:30."  
"AM or PM?"

"AM."

"How long have I been out?"

Hmm… Let's see, 8 o' clock, 9 o' clock, 10… 12… "About 10 or 11 hours."

"What?" she yelped. "We need to get going now!" Max tried to get our to bed.

"No," I said firmly. "You are not allowed out of bed until Nudge wakes up."

That was a brilliant idea. Since Nudge usually sleeps until 10 or 11 if you don't wake her up, Max was going to be in bed for a long time. Almost another 5 hours.

"But -"

"No buts."  
Max giggled.  
"What's so funny?"

"You sound like my mom," she explained.  
I sighed. At least Max was feeling a little more like herself.

"What watch did you take?"

"I did an all – nighter," I said.

Max's eyes began to darken. (A/N: Guess where I got that?) She didn't approve of anyone taking all – nighters except her.

"You would've done the same," I added.  
Max rolled her eyes and sighed. All I did was look smug. I had won. Again. She settled back into the bed and made herself comfy.

"Wake up Nudge for the rest of the watch, though," Max said. "You need some rest. You look like hell."

"Sure."

"Now."

"Mhm," I murmured, not budging.

"Go."

"Nope."

Max sighed again. "I guess I can't make you do anything now that I'm confined to this bed."  
"You got that right," I said, sitting down next to Max in her bed.

"Since when are you so stubborn?" she snuggled up close to me.

"Since ever," I replied, kissing the top of her head.

I watched Max drift of to sleep again. Then, I closed my eyes and fell asleep holding her.

* * *

A/N: Don'cha think that was the cutest thing ever? I haven't done any Fax for a chapter or two, and we all know how addicted I am to it ;] I tried to make this chap. a little longer, to make up for the last few being so short. Chap. 22 is actually a combination of 22 and 23. Thus, chap. 23 is going to be chap. 24 and chap. 25 (rough draft) combined.

I just read what I wrote and it made no sense. LOL. Whatevs.

The next chapter will include some Niggy. I'm STILL torn between Niggy and Eggy, so tell me what you think in your review, or go vote in the poll in my profile. You know you wanna!

Press the little green button. It won't bite!

Cheers&&Love,

IceCweamWuver


	23. Yours Truly, Voice

Chap. 23

Yours Truly, Voice

* * *

Nudge POV

I lay awake all night, tossing and turning. I thought about Max and Fang and Ig and Gazzy and Ange.

Well, mostly Iggy.

Why was I so shocked when I found out that he liked Ella? It made sense. Ella was nice, pretty and smart. Everything I couldn't wasn't.

Or maybe it was because she was normal. Plain. Not a mutant bird freak.

But why did it bother me? Iggy wasn't mine. Or anybody's. He was like my brother. And older brother. Maybe it was just me. Maybe I'm bothered because I'm not used to seeing him fawn over girls.

That's not true, either. He always asks Fang to describe the 'beach bunnies' that he couldn't see. I'm used to _that._

He's my brother, and that's why I'm bothered, I decided, I just don't like that he's growing up and meeting girls. That's all.

But there was _one_ small, slim possible reason why. That maybe, just maybe, I…

Liked Iggy?

…

Oh, god.

* * *

Max POV

I was at a loss why the Voice had made me unconscious on PURPOSE

**Not on purpose.**

**Screw you Voice. What's so important about the ground? Why did I have to land? **I asked, trying not to sound like the ungrateful little birdkid I am.

**It was necessary. **Psh.

**No DUH. Why else? **I thought back.

**You were being tracked in the air,** it replied.

**Why do you give a damn? **I wondered.

**I'm inside of you, Max. I don't want to die, either.**

THAT just made me roll my eyes. **The whitecoats don't technically kill, Voice. Sure, They kill you mentally and emotionally beyond repair, but that's about all.**

**Not just dying. I feel your pain, Max. When you're frustrated, I'm frustrated. When you get shot, I'll feel it too. Your pain is my pain.**

Whoa. That was a new one. **So when I'm feeling generous you'll give me more real info, non – fortune cookie crap?**

The Voice _might _have given a quiet chuckle. Not that it ever laughed.

**Technically, yes.**

I tried to feel generous. I really did. I thought of all the homeless, dirty little kids on the streets scavenging trash bins for food. (We had been like that for a while.)

**Max, Max, Max, **the Voice said, **It doesn't work that way. I only receive true, real, generosity.**

**So will you tell me NOW? **I asked, running out of patience.

**Iggy Angel and Gasman are currently unharmed. They are supposed to act as bait to lure you in.**

Shit. That bait as hell as worked.

**Not yet, it didn't, **said the Voice. **They're expecting you to attack in the dark. They have heat sensors everywhere at night.**

**So, they're stupid enough to truly **_**believe**_** I would never, ever, in their wildest dreams, attack in broad daylight?**

**That was the problem. They also have security cameras in trees, scanning the skies during the day.**

**So how the hell will I get in? By foot? We can't walk that far.**

**That is up to you to discover, **replied the Voice, **You will find out in due time. **

I started wishing really hard for information. REALLY hard. I was just waiting for the Voice to pop in and say, _I've decided to help you guys out more. Now the fastest escape route is…_

Nope, no Voice. I'll just have to work on a plan. I waited another few minutes, just _hoping._

Dammit.

* * *

A/N: Hellos to all my readers and 'i lurrveee you' to all my reviewers!

Come one, people! Let's hit the 100 reviews mark! I have more than ONE THOUSAND hits! What is effing UP with that? 11 more reivews!

Right now, I'm reading _I'd Tell You I Love You, But Then I'd Have to Kill You, _by Ally Carter. I'd suggest that book to any of you obnoxious teenaged girls out there (including me!) who like mysteries/spy books. AND, I think the second one is called _Cross My Heart and Hope to Spy_, 'cos I'm not sure if it's the second or third book in the series... Anyways, they're great novels.

Fang is smexy (maybe, since I've never seen him except on the cover of MR books),

~IceCweamWuver


	24. A New Power

Chap. 24

A New Power

Max POV

"Why can't we just-" said Nudge.

"No, Nudge."

"But I'm hungr-"

"No, Nudge."

"Please? There's a McDonalds just down-"

"Dammit, NO!" I yelled. "We just ate back at the hotel. We've been flying for barely 2 hours!"  
Nudge pouted. She opened her mouth, and her lips moved, but I heard a high-pitched _horrible_ screeching noise. Y'know, like when your principal is talking on the mic, and the speakers start screaming and you cover your ears? Gee, I sound like Nudge.

"FU – DAMN, NUDGE, CLOSE YOUR MOUTH!" I shouted over the din. She said something again, but I had my hands still over my ears. I took them off, and was once again assaulted with that _noise_.

Nudge had been screeching for minutes on end, and my head hurt. BADLY. All I could do was flap, keep my hands on my ears, and not fall. If I wasn't flying, I'd probably be rolling around on the ground clutching my head.

Shiz, that girl can scream. I tried to yell again, to get her to stop screaming. "NUDGE!" I screamed, "Shut the f--- up!"

Finally, _finally, _FINALLY_, _the screeching ceased.

"Max," Nudge said. "I think -" she paused and smiled. Boy, I love that smile. "I have a new power."

Fang POV

During the screaming, I wanted to fly over there and slap a wing over Nudge's mouth.

Weird thing was, I was so surprised and my ears hurt so much that I couldn't move. What the heck?

Max started screaming at her. Nudge apparently heard something very disturbing, because she finally shut up. I took my hands off my ears. Max did, too.

"Max," Nudge said, "I think I have a new powers."  
Max's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. "Whoa."

Nudge nodded. "Yeah," she said. "I think I even saw it coming."

"What?" Max snapped. "When? How did you know?"

"Well, remember that one time Marian Janessen showed us that lady who screamed and none of us could hear her, except Total, 'cause he's a dog?"

"Yeah," Max said.

"I could hear her. It didn't hurt, though," Nudge explained.

"But Janessen told us that it could blow people's eardrums or something," I interjected. "You didn't go deaf."

Nudge shook her head. "No, I didn't. Even at school, when the speakers were making that noise it never really bothered me."

Max, whom I had been watching the whole entire time, suddenly smiled her beautiful, angelic, perfect, -ahem- smile. "I've got it," she said. "A new and improved plan B."

We all huddled around, and Max started explaining. "Here's what we do," she whispered, with a big goofy grin plastered on her face.

A/N: Hahaha! I sort of left you guys hanging there, didn't I?

You know that part where Max thinks, 'Shiz'? Well, I was going to put 'Shit', but someone said that they thought the Flock cussed too much, so…

Max does keep it censored when she's cussing in her head, though. I hope you all like this chapter.

I'm going to keep the Niggy/Eggy poll open for another few days, so go vote! (It's on my profile). Right now, there are 3 votes for Niggy and 1 vote for Eggy.

I'm thinking of changing the name of the story, since the title doesn't really have anything to do with the storyline/plot, but then that might make it too hard for my precious readers and reviewers (*mwah* kisses!) to find the story. Tell me what you think!

I appreciate any constructive criticism, compliments, or ideas for scenes/stories. I am also about to post a new story for the Gallagher Girls (Girl or Girls?) series.

Catch you later,

~IceCweamWuver

(BTW, I'm not sure how to spell Janessen. Is it Janssen? TELL ME!!)


	25. The Old Married Couple

Chap. 25

The Old Married Couple

* * *

Nudge POV

Max's plan was foolproof. Well, almost.

"Wait," I said, "what if they find a way to _not_ hear my screaming? Like, if they put on earmuffs or something? That would totally kill the point! I mean, if they can't hear me then we can't attack them, and if we can't get in, we can't get Angel and Gazzy and Iggy out, so the plan won't work!"

Max pursed her lips. "Do you think you can go loud enough that they can hear you, even with earmuffs or whatever they have on?"

I shrugged. "This is the first time I've ever done the screeching thing."

"So we'll test you," Max said.

"On who?"

Max turned to Fang.

Fang shook his head vehemently. "Nuh – uh. No way. I am NOT going to be your guinea pig for this crazy experiment. I had enough of that at the School."

Me and Max stared. Fang could've just said _No, I won't_, and be done with it, but instead there was this whole un-Fanglike sentence.

"But -"

"No," Fang cut her off.

"Pleaseeee?" whined Max. "For me? I've never asked you to do anything else?"

The _please, for meeeeeeee?_ approach always works.

"Really?" said Fang sarcastically. "What about the time you were PMSing and had a serious craving for chocolate and I had to fly for miles from the woods to find a supermarket? And what about the time I was fixing the handle on the bathroom door when Gazzy let one rip inside and you 'forgot' to tell me, so that when I opened the door, I'd faint?"

I stifled a giggle.

"What's so funny?" snapped Max.

"You sound like an old married couple," I laughed.

Fang rolled his eyes.

"Come ON, Fang. We need to have someone to try this on."

He sighed. "Why don't we find something breakable and see if it shatters when Nudge screams?"

"Hey, that's a pretty good idea!" Max said.

"All my ideas are good ones."

"Cocky, huh? So, since it was such a good idea, where's the breakable glass thing?" Max countered.

"Do I look like I carry breakable things around with me?"

"Check in your pack," I suggested.

Fang unzipped his backpack and pulled out a water bottle, a chocolate candy bar, his laptop, and some clothes.

"See?"

Max eyed his laptop. "That would work," she said.

Fang's eyes seemed to scream, _NOO! _"No way," he said firmly. "This is pretty much our only connection to the outside world."

"But -"

"No."

"We don't have anything else -"

"Not the laptop, find something else."

"Arrggh. Something made of glass, then."

"That's fine."

Max rolled her eyes. "He's very… protective of the laptop," she stage-whispered to me. "Fang writes to his screaming fangirls who wanna marry him in his blog –"

"I heard that!" Fang called from his perch in the tree above us.

Max laughed, and I did too. We were all a lot more optimistic then before.

I just hoped his optimism would last.

* * *

A/N: Did you guys like that? I can't believe I started out barely 2 months ago, and I have 25 chapters up now!

I've been working on my Gallagher Girls fic lately, so I kinda… forgot to update this one… Forgive me? If you do, go check out the GG fic too. I'll update that one next.

On the Niggy/Eggy pairings: at first I was totally split between them, but I went over the votes (in the poll) 6 for Niggy and 4 for Eggy. I'm sure a lot of you guys reviewed too, but I'm not sure if the reviewers went to vote in the poll, too. I, myself, prefer Eggy, but since Niggy has taken over… (cue the dramatic music) I'm doing Niggy! Yay me! LOLZ!

Also, I'm thinking about changing the title, since it doesn't have anything to do with the story… Do you think that's a good idea? What's a good idea for a name? If you think I shouldn't, why?

3 more reviews to the 100 mark! Please, please, please review!

Love, Cheers, Hugs, Kisses, and ever other term of endearment I can think of,

~IceCweamWuver


	26. The Plan

Chap. 26

The Plan

* * *

Max POV

Nudge's sound test. Right. Not Fang's beautiful, deep – uh, dark, eyes.

"Max!" Nudge said.

"Yeah?" I replied vacantly. Focus on Nudge. On NUDGE! Not the eyes.

"MAAXX!" Nudge yelled.

"WHAT?" I shouted back.

Nudge gave a light, carefree laugh. "You've been staring into his eyes since _ever_. Anyways, I just told Fang how the test went. In case you weren't listening, it worked. The glasses that Fang stole – uh, borrowed, from that antique shop in town all broke, and all the animals nearby started rolling around on the ground and acting like there was a fire. Y'know, stop, drop, 'n' roll? Fang left him backpack there too, so I just took out all his stuff and tried my sound thingy on his laptop. It's broken, now, so, uh… Sorry, Fang. You can get a new one! Max's card -"

"WHAT?" he thundered. "YOU DIDN'T TELL ME BEF -"

I sniggered. "Just kiddinggg," giggled Nudge.

"So, that means the plan is good to go," I said. "We run, or walk to the School, and fight and kill anything that gets in our way." I paused this next part was the most dangerous, the part I hated the most. "We sneak in and try our best to get through security. When we find where Ig, Angel and Gazzy are, we bust them outta there, Nudge can start screaming, and we fly away."

Fang looked skeptical. "What if they ambush us before we get inside?"

"I have a back-up plan," I told him. Nudge can scream when we're trying to get in _and_ we're trying to get in. As in, if the cat-snakes attack, she screams and we take them down, then try to get inside the building."

"I'll bet there's a lot of security," he said.

"Yeah," Nudge interrupted, "but we have Angel. We can get her to control the whitecoats and cat-snakes minds."  
"What if we dot get to them in time?" Fang asked.

"I'll send Angel a message in my head," I supplied.

Fang grit his teeth. "I don't like this. It's a big risk."  
"None of us like it."

"We'll have to attack tomorrow," I said. "Get some Z's. It's 8. We'll get up early and surprise them."

"8???" Nudge whined. "That's too early to go to bed."  
"Never too early to sleep!" I said fake-brightly.

Some more grumbling from Nudge, and I decided that we should sleep in trees, because it was hardest for the cat-snakes to reach us there. And also because it was easier to take off from a tree in a moment's notice.

At the end of first watch (which Fang and I had taken together), Nudge started snoring softly in the cute way of hers. I was left with Fang.

"I'll take 2nd watch," we both said at the same time.

"Me," Fang said through gritted teeth.

"ME." I argued.

2nd watch was actually the hardest watch to get through. Imagine: You go to sleep for three hours, get waken up, watch for THREE hours, and then go back to sleep for a little while and then get woken up in the morning.

Fang won that battle. He literally forced me into my sleeping bag and sat on me.

"Faang," I groaned. "You're heavy, get _off_ me."

He smirked in that annoying yet totally _hot_ way of his, and plopped himself down on the ground next to my sleeping bag.

"Geez. Quiet, much?" I muttered under my breath.

"If you must know, Max, I don't like to talk."

"Really? I _totally _didn't know that! Or, maybe I did. Was it possibly because you almost NEVER talk? Or maybe because you always answer in NOT complete sentence -"

His lips silenced my unexplainable (and really crazy) rant. Before I knew it, my lips were working against his and my arms were wrapped around his (very warm) neck. Fang's hands rested on my waist, and it made me ticklish. Which was okay during kissing.

I came up for air, gasping and panting. Fang didn't. He continued to kiss down to my neck.

"Fang, do you not need to breathe?" I panted.

I felt him smirk against the skin above my collarbone.

"No, I don't," he said, wrapping his arms around me. "Not when it concerns you and your kissing."

I sighed happily and eased myself deeper into our embrace.

"Sleep, Max," Fang said, "God knows you need your rest."  
I leaned onto his shoulder (he was now laying down next to me on one of the thicker branches of the tree) yawned once, and slept.

* * *

A/N: I AM SO, SO, SO, SO, SORRY! (For holding out on yuu guys. T_T) I was… let's just say I was somewhere many, many, miles away from my rough drafts notebook.

I've also been updating my Gallagher Girls fic. See that by clicking on my link (at the top of the page, my screenname, IceCweamWuver) and scrolling all the way down to my stories.

Yes, I am aware that my chaps. are getting shorter. I tried to make this one a 'lil longer. Yu likie?

Plz review. I am now currently aiming for 7 rpc (review per chappie). I already have chaps. 27-32+ covered. I'll update if you review!

(Nooo, that's not black mail at _all._)

You don't wanna know what I'd do for a review and three bucks.

~IceCweamWuver


	27. Trying to Get in and Trying to Get Out

Chap. 27

Some are Trying to Get In, Some are Trying to Get Out

* * *

Gasman POV

They were coming.

They just HAD to be.

I was sure Max would do anything to get us out of here. We had tried to escape a few times, but it hadn't worked.

Whenever our 'escort' or a whitecoat came to see us, Angel would try to get them to unlock our cage. None of them knew _how. _They just came up to us, took a look at the lock, and _opened _it.

Angel was unable to pull anything about the place we were in from their minds. The whitecoats were so… mindless, unlike the others we had encountered in the past. Even the weird things that had captured us didn't think about where we were going.

* * *

_Flashback _

"See?" Nudge said, "Walking is JUST as fun as flying."

"Yeah, whatever," I grumbled.

"Besides, we can stop at the stream we discovered on Sunday."

"Hey," Angel piped up, "where's Iggy?"

"Uh…"

We all looked around. No Iggy. We searched the bushes, behind the trees, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Maybe he just walked ahead and beat us to the stream," Nudge said.

"But he's never been there!" I argued.

"Okay," Nudge decided, "we'll split up."

We did. I couldn't find anyone. Even at our meeting place where we promised to meet after we looked for Iggy.

I sat there for a while, wondering what was taking Nudge and Angel so long.

"Angel?" I called out hesitantly. "Nudge?"

No answer. I figured the best way to find them would be from the air. As I took off, I heard a scream. To be specific, Angel's shrill, bat-like one.

I followed the noise back down to earth, and found Angel, Iggy, and Nudge all struggling. They were being restrained by these monsters; scaly, and furry at the same time. Their ears were pointed like a cat's, and it had whiskers, yet the long, thing, forked tongue that flicked in and out of its mouth made me think otherwise.

The biggest one, who was currently holding onto Nudge, grinned widely and whispered something in her ear that I couldn't hear. Then, it turned to face me, smiled, and let go of Nudge. Before I knew it, Nudge had bolted off and was flying as fast as she possibly could away from these monsters. I couldn't blame her, although I felt hurt that she would leave us. No matter. There had to be some reason.

The _thing_ had launched itself at me. I went into full fighting mode: biting, kicking, punching, blocking, scratching; anything to survive. I used up every attack I could think of. Every move, every trap, every bomb.

Think about it. Me, an eight-year old against 5+ monsters.

I tried really, really, hard.

Guess what? I was captured and knocked out, and stuffed in a helicopter.

_End of flashback_

* * *

It was pretty chaotic that day, I reflected, the monsters managing to take Ig right under our noses, and then kidnap Angel and Nudge while I was looking for him.

Darn.

Still, we could only hope. Hope that Max and Fang and Nudge were coming to save us, along with the world.

* * *

Angel POV

_Kick, punch, jump – dead. Kick, run, kick –dead._

I could her Max's inner voice (well, her thoughts) as she fought.

_Max, _I screamed-thought, _MAX!_

_Kick – ugh, that one was easy. Hey, where'd Fang get to?_

She couldn't hear me. _Max! MAX! _I tried again. _MAX, LISTEN!_

_Geez, my head hurts. Feels like the Voice is back on rampage. _

_Max, it's me, Angel._

Max was having this total _wtf? _moment. _Angel? Sweetie? Are you still there?_

_Yes! _I cried out. _Max! Where are you? Are you coming?_

'_COURSE! Except there's a lot of cat-snakes patrolling the area around the School. We can't get in. YET._

"Gazzy!" I whispered hoarsely. My voice was cracked and strained. We barely talked.

"Yeah, Angel?"

"They're coming."

* * *

Max POV

_Max? Are you still there?_

_Yes, baby, _I replied. _Can you help us?_

_With what?_

_Getting all the cat-snakes out of the way._

_Getting the __what__ out of the way?_

_Cat-snakes. You know, because they look part cat, part snake… never mind. _

_I'll try my best, _she told me.

Hopefully, Angel would be able to get them to go away.

The Voice had talked about the heat sensors and cat-snakes at night and cameras during the day, but did it mention that there would be a day guard? So much for the 'your pain is my pain' mantra.

That tiny, crucial piece of info was, so far, making it impossible to get any closer to Gazz, Angel, and Iggy. They weren't very skilled, but very high in numbers.

Another thing we've noticed. Cat-snakes travel in small group. We kill a few, and move on. Meet another 'cluster' of cat-snakes. Kill them. Move on. Meet another group. Move one. So far, we've done… oh, maybe 5 or 6 groups. That's – well, let's say 5 a group, 5 times 5 is at least 25.

At least.

This was FRUSTRATING. We were getting nowhere. I ached and itched to be flying, but I was pretty sure that the cameras would see us if we did. Us, meaning my mini-flock: Nudge, me, and Fang.

_Got it, _said Angel, _you won't be bothered. I've 'convinced' all of them to temporarily believe they're actually really statues that don't move._

Freaky. _Thanks, Angel. You're a real lifesaver._

_Can I be an orange on?_

Huh? An orange what? Oh – right – lifesaver. Orange-flavored lifesaver. _Of course you can, _I thought back. Only a kid could crack a joke at this time.

"Alright," I commanded. "Here's our deal: soon as we catch sight of the School, Nudge, you staring doing your screaming thing. Fang and I will start running into the school.

"Since we've heard your screaming a lot, I think we'll be able to handle it long enough to get Angel, Ig, and Gazzy out. If not, I brought earplugs. It won't completely drown out the noise, but help enough to get them on their feet.

"And anyways," I finished, "we start…" 3 seconds. 2 seconds. 1 second. "NOW."

Nudge sucked in a huuugeee breath and screamed. UGH. No mater how many times I hear it, the screeching still hurts my ears.

"GO!"

We took off, running – well, rocketing toward the brick building.

Running as fast as I could, I found myself hurling through the air, passing b y Fang, who is, no mistake, the Flock's fasted runner. Believe me, I am NOT on steroids.

I was moving so quickly everything seemed to be a blur. Sort of like I was doing my warp-speed thing.

Flying. GAH, how much I missed it.

I eventually slowed, and Fang caught up to me. Nudge was a few yards behind him.

"How the heck," Fang panted, "did you run so fast?"

I must have been really, _really_ fast, because Fang has never lost to anyone in a footrace. He's a lot quicker on his feet than anyone else in the Flock.

I shrugged. "I don't know."

He gave me that, _'I don't believe you' _look. "Riiight."

The doors to the school opened, and out rushed many, _many _more cat-snakes.

Damn.

* * *

A/N:  
First and foremost, I would like to sincerely apologize about my EXTENDED absence as an author.

I'm so, so, sorry guys! You could say... I've been procrastinating. Along with school, parents, drama, and studying, you just can't find time to hang around the house with a paper and pencil anymore.

I'll try to keep it up: at the minimum, once a week/every other week.

Please leave some reviews! They make my tummy feel all good inside 3

Love you guys,

IceCweamWuver


	28. Why'd the Dumb Whitecoats Lock the Door?

Chap. 28

Why'd the Dumb Whitecoats Lock the Door?

* * *

Fang POV

What. The. Heck.

Angel being kidnapped (more like birdnapped) again? Sure, we'll get her outta there. Not so surprising. Nudge's screaming power? Surprising, but manageable. Max beating me in a footrace? Nuh-uh. Never, ever, ever,

Max was like a blur, flying (not literally) towards the School. How the hell did she do that? When the frick' did she get so fast?  
Her only response was a light shrug and an innocent, "I don't know." Hmm...

All of a sudden, (A/N: Sorry for the use of such a cliché phrase. I haaate using "all of a sudden") the doors/windows/openings of the School flung open and even _more_ cat-snakes spilled out. Ugh. Haven't we had enough cat-snake killing to last us a lifetime? Well, I'm sure I have.

* * *

Nudge POV

I had stopped screaming. Wait – before you start to ell at me and demand why, I _ran out of breath._

Yeah. That happens to Avian-Americans too, y'know.

I took a deep breath, filling my inhuman lungs with fresh air. More screaming. Specifically, my screaming.

I smiled in satisfaction, watching cat-snakes clamp paws over their huuuugee hears. Not gonna help, buddy. This plan was brilliant. Max was waaay smart. I would've never thought of a way to use my own power to rescue Ange and IG and Gaz.

Max and Fang were both sprinting and fighting their way toward the School, a huge brick building. The cat-snakes were pretty much defenseless, most of them rolling around on the ground in agony. _Agony. _Hm, I kinda like that word. Especially when it applies to cat-snakes.

Lost in my thoughts, I was brought back to earth by a "NUUUUDGE!"

Guess who? None other than our loving friend, Max.

"Keep screaming!" she yelled at me.

"OKAY!" I yelled back. Well, the yell came out as a scream.

That scream put the attacking cat-snakes literally on their knees. Well, technically, on their bellies, since they didn't have knees. Cat-snakes mostly traveled on all fours, although I had seen a few rear back to swipe their claws when we were fighting once.

"Go, go, go, GO!" Max screamed over the yowling of pained cats.

And 'go' we did. Max had earplugs ready in a baggie just in case Angel or Gazzy or Iggy needed some.

Max held up two fingers. That was her code/signal for me to shut up. One finger meant for me to take a deeeeeep breath and scream.

This is one of the many reasons why we have Max as our leader. She's great at this… leaderly stuff, and thinking ahead. That's just the way she rolls. She wouldn't be able to rest if she had not prepared every single tiny detail down to the dot. That included who was going to get EXACTLY how much to eat and who was going to have the highest number of 'bad' watches. By bad watches, I mean 2nd watch.

"Whitecoat," Fang murmured. "Can't hide. Have to take out." It seemed that here at the School, our old… habits and instincts came into play. In Fang's case, his speech became clipped and short as ever.

Max nodded curtly. "On it," she whispered.

I almost felt sorry for the poor guy. At least he had died a quick, clean death. … Wait, never mind. I take that back. No one can look clean when Max is done with them. She was probably taking out the anger that had built up after Ig, Angel, and Gazzy's birdnapping on the whitecoat, because when she stepped back, the white coat looked (and this is a nice way of putting it) hideously transfigured. (A'N: I think I've heard that phrase somewhere, and it kind of fit in with Nudge's narration, so… Anyways, back to the story.)  
Moving on. The whitecoats had made it a lot easier to find Ig, Angel, and Gaz by sticking maps up on the walls.

Rooms "2B to 6A are experiment resting quarters," Max announced. "Make a left; go down the corridor, another left, and a right."

We were there in pretty much no time. Luckily, the people who run this place (I've realized it can't be whitecoats, because even whitecoats aren't this stupid) were dumb enough to label the doors.

"Three males, one female," Max read, "No particular powers or details."

"Don't sound like them," Fang said.

"Okay, we're looking for "Two males, one female. You know the 'details'."

We spread out along the corridor. I shuddered at the white, white, walls. All the walls were white. They brought back unpleasant memories.

I sniffed the air, and considered the smell thoughtfully for a second. "Antiseptic," I muttered.

We went from door to door just like that, reading the signs on the front of the doors. "Max!" I yelled. "I found something!" Max came jogging over. "Two males, one female, and –oh, oops– one disgenderal." I read. (A/N: I just made that term up. Disgenderal. It sounds silly, don't it? Couldn't think of a better substitute.) I crinkled my nose. "I guess that's what Janssen meant by, 'all genders are equal'."

Max managed a laugh, and kept looking.

It was Fang who found them. "They're here!" he called. "Two males, one female. Female reads minds; one male is blind, other releases gas."

"That's them!" Max said.

"Releases gas," I sniggered under my breath.

We tried at the door. It didn't budge. Well, seems like the whitecoats WERE smart enough to look the doors.

Fang shoved his shoulder against the door. Zero results. Finally, I spotted a fire extinguisher down the corridor and used it to smash the handle. Max kicked the door open and we rushed din.

Inside of the room was a cage (no surprises there) with Ig, Angel, and Gazzy inside.

"Max!" Angel cried. There were dry tear tracks on her face.

"What the heck took you so long?" Iggy demanded.

Max rolled her eyes and retorted, "Well, we got here, didn't we? I'd like to see YOU have a brain attack and try not to faint."  
"I can give him one," Angel said brightly.

"No, sweetie," Max shook her head. "We need him conscious. Iggy's too heavy to carry. We can do that when we get home."

"Well, I _sincerely _hope I'm not breaking up this cozy get-together," Fang said sarcastically, "but we have to get going. NOW. Unless, that is, you'd like to stay and enjoy the School's hospitality?"

We all gaped. Mr. Tall, Dark and Silent making a speech? Uh, like, WTF?

Like Max always says, the world will never cease to amaze me.

* * *

A/N:

Hey, guys.

Before I forget, that last line said by Fang (I sincerely hope I'm not breaking up this cozy get-together…) was in the seventh Harry Potter book. Couldn't resist, you know?

Terribly sorry about the many A/N's in between the lines. I'm thinking of putting an asterisk (*) wherever I need to make a note, and addressing them at the end. What do you think?

Please leave constructive criticism in your review.

Also, on a happier note, I recently watched the third Pirates of the Caribbean movie for like the fifth time, and the urge to write overtook. If you are a 'Sparrobeth' fan, and even if you are not, please check out my new fic. You can access it by clicking on my penname at the top of the the page (IceCweamWuver), scrolling all the way down my profile, and clicking on the fic, Elizabeth Swann, not Turner.

All my love,

IceCweamWuver


End file.
